Come Home Soon
by AkanamiLycan416
Summary: Please, K.K." She sighed "Come home soon." Sad story about Totokeke leaving and the human girl who fell in love with him missing him. KK/OC Oneshot!


**Come Home Soon**

Sitting on this moonlit beach, the wind whipping my hair in tornados around my head, throwing pebbles out into the sea and watching them skip, you'd think I'd feel happy, or at least calm.

But in truth, I was anything but.

I don't know why his absence caused me so much sadness, but sure enough it did. It was as though he left- and took every piece of my heart with him.

It had been so long since he left on the world tour he'd so excitedly told me about. He didn't know when he'd return, only that he'd be sharing his music with the world instead of just the rusty old town where we'd met.

I still remember that night. Saturday, of course. I walked into the Roost after unpacking my stuff and setting up my new home. I was very thirsty and I'd heard the Roost was a good place to get a good cup o' joe so that's where I went. It just so happened that I walked in just as he started singing the song that became my favorite after that night. We met after the show and we told each other our stories and hung out. It was surprising how much we had in common. We became fast friends, and soon enough, we were inseprable. I'd even convinced him to stay in town an extra day, something no one had ever been able to do before.

And then came the day when he didn't come to the Roost to sing because he had to pack for his tour. I was happy for him, I really was, but I wasn't happy for me. My best friend was leaving for who knows how long. Do you expect me to be okay with that?

I let him go. I masked my grievance with joy and indifference so he wouldn't see how much his leaving affected me. And then he left with a hug and a "Seeya, Little Lady" and I was left a sniveling mess.

But what affected me most wasn't the leaving, it was the fact that he hadn't sent one lousy letter or post card or even called. I hadn't heard from him since the day he left and even now I was clueless of his progress.

Tears started to cascade down my pale white cheek and dripped onto the sand.

It had been three months since he left and I had become sadder each day. The townsfolk had quickly noticed my change in attitude. They wondered where the quirky, sarcastic girl had gone and often questioned the silent, dark girl that had taken her place, but never did they get an answer more specific than "Just tired."

Even the City folk had noticed my quietness, especially Kicks, who I'd hung out with for a while after he left. We weren't nearly as close as he and I were, but Kicks made good company and was a good friend either way.

Even now my heart skips a beat when I see a bus come into town, though I know he won't be on it. I dream of his return each night, and in my mind's eye I see his smile greeting me as he steps off the bus, his ever present guitar on his back. I wake up thinking he's back, and then I realize it was a dream and get up to start another bland day.

I took a fistful of sand in my hand and let the tiny grains slip through my fingers, than took another pebble and threw it to the sea. It didn't skip this time, merely fell with a plunk and sunk.

"Please…" I sighed. "Come home soon, you dumb dog."

"I already have."

Obviously I hadn't been expecting a reply, because I jumped up and swiveled around so fast I could have gotten whiplash. When I saw the owner of the voice, my eyes widened and my hands flew to my mouth.

I was frozen in place, shocked and overjoyed, for the one I'd fallen for was standing right there in front of me.

"K.K." I gasped, tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

The white dog nodded.

He was then tackled in the biggest hug I'd ever given, which he returned immediately.

I sobbed quietly into my best friend's furry chest, shedding tears of joy, relief, and love all at once.

"Hey, hey, shhh, it's alright." He soothed, rubbing a paw on my back and whispering calming words in my ear.

He sat us down in the sand and let me curl up into his lap, hugging me tightly.

Soon enough, my sobbing was reduced to sniffling as I began to calm down.

"You ok now?" K.K. asked, a strange tone in his voice I couldn't identify. I nodded into his chest and pulled back a bit to look up at him. Surprisingly, his eyes were red and moist, as if he'd been crying too.

"Don't leave me again, K.K., please." I begged, leaning back into him. He laid his chin on my head and I felt him nod.

"I won't."

And then, just as I was beginning to feel happy again, sitting with my best friend on the beach, wondering if I should tell him of the crush I'd had on him forever that I kept secret, feeling glad that everything was better, I woke up.

My eyes flew open and I sat straight up in my bed, breathing hard. I looked around the room, coming back to my senses and realizing it was a dream. I sighed and laid back down.

"Just another dream…" I whispered to myself, tears forming in my eyes.

It had been 3 months since he left, and I hadn't heard a word from him since then.

Everyday I missed him more and more and that wouldn't stop until he returned.

"K.K…" A tear rolled down my cheek. "Please, come home soon."


End file.
